


Never alone again

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Single Parent Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara is poor and feels helpless when she can't even pay for baby formula. To make matters worse, she's been locked out of her apartment because she couldn't pay rent. Lena Luthor approaches her and wants to help.





	

Kara never had much, but since Noonan’s fired her after some budget cuts, she’s been struggling even more. She had pleaded them not to fire here, even offered to work more without getting paid more because she has a child. Sadly, that didn’t stop Noonan’s from firing her, regardless of what a good worker she was. They did give her a pitiful look, which got her nowhere.

Now she’s at a store, balancing her child on her hip while holding a grocery basket in the other. She is on her way to the register with baby formula and a can of soup. It’s all she can afford and she has no idea what she will do. She’s been trying to get another job, with no success so far. What makes it worse is that she’s three months behind on rent and the owner has been getting difficult about that.

The cashier looks like he’d rather not be at the store at all. He scans the baby formula and the can of soup, almost barking the amount she has to pay.

Kara frowns when she hears the total because the last time she was here it didn’t cost that much. “Um, only the baby formula, please,” she says politely, unable to pay both. The can of soup is quite cheap and she’s hungry, but she can’t afford it and her child comes first.

The cashier lets out a frustrated huff while putting the can of soup aside, naming the price for the baby formula.

Kara counts her money, realizing she is a quarter of a dollar short. “Do you have any cheaper baby formulas?” she asks, hearing now how other people in the store are getting annoyed.

“No, we don’t,” the cashier answers, grumbling as he puts the baby formula aside. “If you can’t pay you need to leave.”

“But, sir..,” Kara tries, feeling desperate. She wishes she would have enough money to afford it.

“Leave,” the cashier barks. “There are customers whose time you’re wasting.”

Kara nods sadly and leaves the store. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers to her daughter who is getting fussy. “I know you’re hungry, I know,” she says, sighing.

She walks to her apartment to see if maybe she can find a dollar or something in one of her drawers, even though she already searched through everything before. When she arrives there, her heart drops. There’s a single suitcase outside, her suitcase, while there’s a note on the door. Apparently the owner has evicted her. Tears fall against her will due to the knowledge that she can’t feed her daughter and that they’ll be out on the streets now.

“Hello, excuse me, Miss…”

Kara sniffles quietly as she looks at the woman who just spoke. Raven hair, green eyes, somewhere mid-twenties, wearing a black dress which must cost more than what she would have earned at Noonan’s in a year. “Kara Danvers,” she replies, acknowledging the woman.

“I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena says with a friendly smile. “I was at the store and I couldn’t help notice how unkind the cashier was being,” she continues, holding a plastic bag. “I hope I am not overstepping because I followed you as soon as I was able to leave the store and oh…”

Kara tilts her head when Lena stops talking, but then she catches her glancing at the note on her door, which isn’t her door anymore now. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes when she cries again.

Lena tenses to see the young woman cry. “I bought baby formula and a few other things,” she says softly. “May I take your suitcase?” she asks politely, reaching her hand out for it. “My driver is outside, so if you want you could come to my place and then you can both eat.”

Kara nods wordlessly, stunned by Lena’s generosity, which she can’t even repay. She follows the woman outside and true to her words, there is a driver waiting outside, with a limousine no less.

Lena opens the door and beckons for Kara to get in. “I promise I’m not a murderer,” she says, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kara offers Lena a small smile as she gets inside the limousine with her daughter in her arms. She wouldn’t follow a stranger out of the blue, but right now her choices are limited and it wouldn’t be good to be out on the streets.

Lena gets in as well and shuts the door right before her driver takes off to go to her place. “What is the name of your child?” she inquires, peering at the small bundle in Kara’s arms.

“Her name is June,” Kara answers, positioning her daughter on her lap. “I appreciate your kindness.”

Lena waves her hand around because what she is doing is quite simple. “Are you a single parent?” she asks curiously. “You don’t need to answer if you’re not comfortable to do so,” she adds.

“It is fine, you can ask,” Kara assures Lena. “And yes, I’m a single parent.”

“I have a spare room in my loft,” Lena announces casually. “You can sleep there with your daughter,” she offers, having enough space and money.

“I don’t know how to repay you,” Kara replies, sighing.

“You don’t need to repay me,” Lena promises, not wanting anything for it in return. “I am doing with any humane person would do.”

“Most people wouldn’t care at all,” Kara says and that’s the truth.

“As I said, humane,” Lena repeats, aware that unfortunately too many people stand idly by. 

“I think I know you,” Kara says thoughtfully. “Not know, know you, but your name,” she continues, having heard it before.

“L-Corp,” Lena suffices. “I am the CEO.”

Kara swallows hard and okay, that definitely explains the dress that looks like something she’ll never be able to afford. “Oh,” she whispers.

Lena opens the door when her driver stops outside her loft. “I will carry your suitcase,” she says before Kara can take it.

Kara feels guilty to see Lena carrying her suitcases and the groceries. She slumps after her with June in her arms, feeling out of place. Where she used to live, everything looked poor and here even the numbers on the buildings look like they’re made out of pure gold. The loft the young woman guides her into looks big enough to comfortably fit a whole family in it and she sees that there is a balcony attached to it.

“Would you like to take a shower or a bath?” Lena asks, putting the suitcase down. “Not that you smell or anything, but perhaps you’d like to freshen up,” she clarifies.

“That would be great, actually,” Kara answers, feeling like she can use it. “Will you watch June for me?” she asks, hesitant because Lena has already done so much.

“Yes, I’ll keep an eye on her,” Lena answers, showing Kara where her bathroom is. “The towels are in the closets. You will find everything easily.”

Kara nods and holds June out to Lena. “Make sure to support her head,” she says, noticing how the woman takes a few seconds to respond.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, June,” Lena says to the baby girl while Kara is in her bathroom. “I assume you don’t speak.” She supports June’s head while she pads towards her kitchen. “You must be hungry. I hope this is not too difficult,” she says, mostly talking to herself while she takes the baby formula from the grocery bag. “With my degrees I should be able to figure this out.”

June sniffles and begins to cry, clearly hungry.

“I probably can’t silence you until you’re getting your formula,” Lena says, unsure. “What even is this?” she asks while she tries to read the instructions. “I run a company and I don’t even know how to make this baby formula for you. Okay, I need water, I have water.”

She walks over to her refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water from it. Then she gently kneels down with June in her arms, rummaging through the suitcase for a bottle.

“Okay, so the water goes in the bottle,” Lena says, trying to pour some water into it, which is easier said than done while holding a baby. “How single parents do this is beyond me,” she sighs. “Powder next, let’s see, hmm okay.”

When the bottle seems decent, she puts it in her microwave.

“How hot is it supposed to be?” Lena asks, talking to herself again. “I’ll set it on five minutes that will make it nice and warm. No, that’s probably too much because I use fewer minutes when I make hot chocolate.”

Eventually she leaves the bottle in the microwave for two minutes.

“Hot, hot,” Lena says when she takes the bottle out of the microwave. “You can’t blow, can you?” she asks, glancing at June who is still fussy. “I need help.”

Gently, she puts June down on the counter, watching her wiggle her legs and arms while she grabs her phone to look up how to give the baby girl her bottle.

“Don’t move,” Lena says, her eyes widening when June shifts. She quickly brings one hand down, placing it on the baby girl’s stomach to hold her in place. “It would be an ugly fall if you’d roll around. You’re a sneaky baby, huh?”

“Lena,” Kara says, freezing just as she exits the bathroom. “What are you doing?”

“I was looking up how to feed her bottle to her,” Lena answers, frowning when Kara rushes towards her. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Have you ever held a baby?” Kara asks in turn.

“No,” Lena answers, feeling embarrassed that she has no clue.

“You can’t really… put her on the counter like that,” Kara says, her voice soft because Lena is only trying to help. “The marble is not exactly comfortable.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena apologizes, her eyes downcast.

“I could teach you,” Kara offers. “When June was born, I wasn’t so sure what I was doing either,” she says, hoping Lena won’t be too distraught about it.

“Yes, you can teach me,” Lena replies, relieved that Kara isn’t angry. “I will get started on dinner while you feed her.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Kara says, appreciating it so much. “If there is anything I can do, let me know.”

“I am looking for a second assistant for my company,” Lena says, though that’s not true. “Would you be interested in that job? My secretary is rather swamped and I could use the help.”

“Yes, I’m very interested,” Kara answers, eager to accept. When Lena smiles at her, she allows herself to smile, too. It feels like maybe, just maybe, her luck is turning, all thanks to this wonderful young woman who is being so kind to take them both in and who is now offering her a job. “I promise we’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can get another place,” she promises.

“You can take your time because you’re not in my hair,” Lena replies. She knows she just met Kara and June, but the idea of them leaving unsettles her somewhat. Once she’s sure they can manage it will be okay. “To be honest, I’m always alone and I don’t have a single friend, so your company is welcome.”

“Oh,” Kara whispers, saddened to hear that Lena doesn’t have anyone because she’s so kind. “Well, you have me now,” she says to cheer her up. “I’ll be your friend.”

Lena may have a lot of money and resources which Kara lacks, but the one thing she has always wanted was a friend, so without knowing, the young woman is repaying her with a priceless gift. “Friends,” she says, happy that she can call Kara that.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Kara says, wanting Lena to know that. “Tonight, you saved me and my daughter,” she says before walking away with June and the bottle to feed her daughter.

“No,” Lena whispers quietly to herself. “You saved me, Kara.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the ideas I wrote down recently, so I decided to post it. I have more one-shots and unfinished works than finished ones.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
